


Lumpy Cake and Special Presents

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Castiel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Gabriel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Gen, I didn’t have any fresh ideas, Kid Sam Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nephilim Sam Winchester, Protective Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Powers, Supernatural AU - Freeform, at the very end, kinda sorta, little spoilers?, same summary as the last, tiny moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have a second child. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the child’s destiny, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—step into action and take him before his destiny can be forged.Together, these two brothers attempt to raise a child with only the help of a few childcare books and a whole lot of willpower.————————————“How is it, Sam?” He asks, after laughter and loud chatter has died down.His kid.. well, his former.. no,hiskid turns to him, a tired smile on his face. “It’s good. Thanks, Casti.”
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lumpy Cake and Special Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day?? I’m on a role. Anyways, I’m thinking of making this a series?? I’ll see! Anywhoooo, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: I did it! Series is now up!

If you were to tell young Castiel that millennials later, he’d be on Earth, hidden away from Heaven, raising a kid with his long lost brother Gabriel, he’d look at you like you were insane and leave. Now? He’d probably ask you how you knew this, and then possibly kill you if he thought you were a threat to the child’s safety. 

Speaking of the child, Castiel was currently making a cake for him.. or well, trying to. He wasn’t the baking/cooking one, Gabriel usually made the foods for Sam, but said brother was at work, so Castiel was trying his best dammit. He poured the batter into the pan, putting it in the preheated oven, setting a timer for half an hour. He peered down and watched the cake for a moment, before pushing himself up and getting the icing down from the cupboard. He leaned back against the counter, sighing softly. The making of the small cake hadn’t been nearly as big a disaster as Castiel had figured, but it had still come out.. a little disastrous. The batter had been a little lumpy and he was sure he added too much of a few ingredients, but he wasn’t the kitchen whiz. He was more the whiz on child protection and safety.

After all, Protector.. that was the job appointed to him by Sam’s mother, and he wasn’t about to let a caring, devoted mother like Mary down. He sometimes wondered about the eldest of the two.. sometimes wondered how he was doing, how it was to be around his father 24/7. Cas had known the man would change after his wife’s death.. and change he must have. Castiel shook his head, checking the timer as it ticked down on the counter. The cake. He needed to focus on the cake. 

For the next few minutes, the angel checked the cake maybe four times, before he heard the soft patter of footsteps on the wooden floor. “Sam.” He said, watching the young boy walk in. 

Said young boy rubbed his eyes sleepily, clutching the bear Gabriel had given him for one of his former birthdays. “Casti?” He started, blinking owlishly at him, confusion written all over his face. “What are you doing?”

Castiel stopped, opening his mouth to say something, the timer taking his thunder. He apologized as Sam jumped, before checking the cake. Success, it was fully cooked through. He pulled it out, setting it on the stove top. “Well... today is a very special day, I wanted to make a little something for a special little kid.”

Sam’s brows furrowed, before it clicked and his face lit up. “‘s that for me?”

Castiel smiled, scooping him up. “Yes, Sammy, it’s for you. Happy sixth birthday, kid.” He took in a breath, kissing his temple. “You know... it feels like only yesterday you were still a baby and— and Gabriel and I first got you.”

Sam smiled wide, hugging his neck. “Oh! Can Dee get some cake too?” He asked, holding up the bear.

Castiel nodded, setting Sam down on the island table in the middle of the kitchen. Gabriel had suggested the name Dean—Dee for short—for the stuffed animal, so that Sam could still, in a sense, know his brother. “Yes, of course, the bear can have some cake.” He said finally, holding up a finger. “But, it needs to cool off and be iced.”

Sam nodded, playing with his bear, humming softly. Castiel watched him for a moment, before snapping. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He moved to the wall and pushed in one spot, opening up a little shelf. He pulled a box out and moved back over to Sam, setting it beside him. “Happy birthday.” He checked the cake, and started to ice it.

Sam tilted his head, opening the box carefully. He let out a little gasp, pulling out the small amulet inside (a few states over, another boy was finding an amulet similar in his motel room.) “Woah... _this_ is for me?” He asked, running his hand over the double-sided face of it.

Castiel nodded, stopping for just a moment to help Sam put it on. “Yes, it is, it’s very important. It might not seem like it now.. but this amulet will make all the difference someday.” He explained. Of course, Cas wasn’t going to make Sam stay here forever, who was he? Some kind of overbearingly overbearing parent? No. This amulet would lead him to the other amulet. To Dean. He couldn’t protect him forever, right? Right. Destiny comes one way or another. It’s just better to be well prepared for disaster.

He finished icing the cake, putting a little “six-shaped” candle on top of the cake. After it was blown out, he took it off and cut Sam a piece, and then himself. What? Sure he could taste every molecule, but he wanted to share a moment with _his_ kid.

Sam dug in to the cake, Castiel watching him closely as he took a bite himself. 

“How is it, Sam?”

“It’s really good! Thank you, Casti!”

——————————————————————————

Cas sits in the bunker, years later, watching a moment just like this. Sure, there’s more people and it’s not as innocent and peaceful as that moment was... but it’s definitely close. He looks over to Sam, to the boy he raised, to the boy he’s still protecting. Gabriel would’ve loved to see this moment. He smiles sadly to himself, watching Dean and Sam quietly. They remind him so much of how he and Gabriel used to be.

“How is it, Sam?” He asks, after laughter and loud chatter has died down.

His kid.. well, his former.. no, _his_ kid turns to him, a tired smile on his face. “It’s good. Thanks, Casti.”


End file.
